Fraternizing with the Enemy
by Amy Frost
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both asked to help with a project that Dumbledore is working one. What happens when they learn that there is more to each other then what they first though? Please RR
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know that i haven't updated my last story for almost a year. Sorry about that. I'm going to try to soon.The idea for this storyjust came to a few nights ago and i'm not really sure where its going to go. Please just stay with me and give me your thoughts on it. And a special thanks to my friend Robyn who came up with the title and is my wonderful beta!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the brilliant author of the Harry Potter books J. K. Rowling.

Chapter One

He watched the mudblood pick at her food again. He didn't know how the people who she called her friends hadn't noticed, but they hadn't. He sneered. Taking another bite of his dinner he turned his attention back to Pansy, who was trying to get him to notice her new clothes. Or something like that. He couldn't really remember what she had been talking about. There was a pause and he realized she had asked him a question. He nodded and said, "Yeah." It seemed to work. She started rambling on again. After another few minutes, he stood up and excused himself from her and headed back to the Slytherin common room. Seeing Snape walking his way, he put on a smile. Unlike what everyone else thought, he managed to get good grades, and not just because some of the teachers liked him. No, he worked a lot harder than people realized. Though sucking up to the teachers did have its advantages.

"Hello Professor," he said, slowing down a bit but trying to get by without having to have a conversation.

"Draco." Professor Snape nodded. "I was just going to come get you. The headmaster wanted me to talk to you about something. Come down to my office."

Draco raised his eyebrows. He had no idea what the headmaster could want, but gave a mental shrug. When they arrived in Snape's room, he sat in the chair that the potions master pointed to and waited for Snape to explain. He was curious, but his parents had raised him with good manners. His father would never have tolerated him asking what he wanted out of turn. Lucius Malfoy made it very clear that he was someone to be respected.

Settling himself in his chair behind his desk, Snape folded his hands on the table. Deciding to just get right to the point, he said, "The headmaster wanted me to talk with you about a project. Before I say anymore, I need to know what side you are on in the war. And do not think about lying to me boy. I will know." Draco looked startled. What side was he on? He didn't know. His father was pressuring him to take the mark but he was holding back. He had seen what Voldemort was. And knowing that he didn't really feel like giving his life to that… Sure he agreed with what you-know-who was fighting for. He had been raised to think that muggle-borns were no good and that wasn't going to change. But Voldemort wasn't even a pureblood. He was a half-blood. How could you say only pure-bloods had the right to study magic and not be one? It didn't make sense.

"Uhh.. Well I'm not really sure. I haven't thought about it really." That was a lie. He had thought about it a lot since his father had talked to him about receiving the mark. "I don't think I could follow You-Know-Who, but I'm not totally on the other side either."

Snape nodded. "Well perhaps this project could help you make up your mind. But to give you all the details, we have to be sure that you won't… well that you are trustworthy is a better way to say it, I suppose. Think about what I have said and come back and talk to me when you have made up your mind." Draco nodded and stood up. He knew a dismissal when he heard one. And that one was quite clear. "I will sir." He walked to the door and turned around. "And thank you."

Snape smiled when the door to his office had closed. Perhaps Dumbledore was right about Draco after all. Maybe he _could_ be converted to their side.

Hermione pushed some of her food around. She didn't know how Harry or Ron hadn't noticed her lack of eating, but in a way she was glad. She saw Ginny glancing at her with a strange look on her face. Giving a fake smile, she took a bite of something. She wasn't really sure what it was that she had on her plate, but it seemed to satisfy the younger girl who had turned back to Colin. Closing her eyes, she faked a yawn and stood up. "See you guys. I'm going back to the common room. I still need to work on that essay for Charms." Harry and Ron looked up for a minute. They gave her a weird look.

"Didn't you already finish that?" Ron asked.

"What? Oh, no. That was the Potions one," she lied. "Well I'll see you later then," she said ,practically running out of the Great Hall.

Getting to the portrait of the fat lady, she mumbled the password and climbed in. Trying to keep tears that were welling up in her eyes back, she went to her dorm and threw herself down on her bed. Suddenly she couldn't keep the tears in anymore. Throwing her face down in a pillow she cried and cried. After a while she got up. She needed to go wash her face. She didn't know why she was so depressed lately. For that was what it was, she decided. Nothing else made sense. It wasn't that time of month, and that didn't affect her eating like this did, anyway. It seemed like she was sad all the time. And that she, Hermione Granger, who was always in control, couldn't control anything anymore. Eating was they only thing she could. So she ate less. It felt good to be able to control something in her life.

Walking out of the bathroom she went out to the common room pretending nothing was wrong. She was working on some of the homework from that day's lessons when Professor McGonagall came in. Spying Spotting Hermione, she came over. "Miss Granger, may I have a word with you in my office?" Hermione looked up. What could Professor McGonagall want now?

"Uhhh sure." She set her quill down and stood up. Following the professor out of the common room, she waved a hello to Ron and Harry as they entered. When she and Professor McGonagall reached her office, Hermione sat down. "Umm so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She couldn't think of anything. She had made sure she had kept up with all her school work and she didn't think anyone had noticed her not eating.

"Well Miss Granger, the headmaster thought that you might be interested in helping with something. I'm not sure exactly what it is for. All I know is that he wants you and Mr. Malfoy to work on a potion. He didn't tell me what kind or, like I said before, what for. I thought it best not to ask at the moment as he seemed…stressed. But I'm sure that whatever it is, you are up to the task. But before you say yes, I must tell you that no one else can know about it. Not even Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." She said as Hermione opened her mouth to reply. She nodded. Even if she would be working with Malfoy, she would do it. She needed something else to occupy her time.

"I'll do it." McGonagall nodded and gave her a warm smile.

"I thought so. Professor Dumbledore will meet with you sometime soon to tell you more about it. That's all I can tell you for now." She stood up and Hermione stood with her. "I will see you tomorrow in class then. "Good night."

Walking back to the common room, Hermione thought about what Professor McGonagall had said. It sounded like it would be good for her. Even if she had to spend more time than she wanted to with Malfoy. Walking quietly back into the common room, she slipped past Ron and Harry who were talking in front of the fire. They didn't notice her go up to the girl's dorm and she gave a silent thanks for that. Changing into her P.J.'s she climbed into bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, which was a blessing. She had had trouble with that lately. That night, for the first time in a while, she had a dreamless sleep.

Review Revew Review! I need to know if i should continue the story at all


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. My beta had computer problems and then I was just lazy with it. I'll be better next time. I promise!

CHAPTER TWO

The next day Hermione woke early as usual, and dressed for a run. Outside the sun was just barely up and the grass was still covered in dew. Going over to one of the benches, she started to stretch and was surprised to see someone else coming out of the castle. It amazed her even more to see that it was Draco Malfoy. Sure, he had a great body; one that only comes from working out, but all the times she had been out running she had never seen him. Maybe he had always done this, but it seemed unlikely as she ran all over the grounds.

He glanced over and saw her looking at him. Raising his eyebrows, he smirked. "Like what you see Granger?"

She sneered back. "Hardly, Malfoy." She finished up her stretching and started jogging to the path that led down towards the greenhouses.

Not really surprised when she heard another set of footsteps behind her, she shook her head. It was not at all like Malfoy to be so friendly to her. Most of the time he just insulted or ignored her. She really preferred the second over the first, but if he did chose the latter, she could always come up with a good comeback. It was almost like a game. Not one that was particularly enjoyed but still, his insults didn't bother her as much as they used to.

When she got back to the castle, she nodded to Malfoy who had come back with her, went up to the Common Rooms, took her shower, and got ready for the day.

Malfoy walked back to his common room and nodded to Pansy and Blaise, who were sitting in the chairs by the fire, were giving him questioning looks. After getting out of the shower he felt a lot better than her had before. He had no idea what had possessed him to go out running. And running with Granger? He must be mad. He thought about what his father would say if he knew that his son had been out running with a Mudblood. Well not running _with,_ exactly, but close enough. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked down at his watch. It was late enough now that people would be headed to breakfast, and no one would think about his but up now.

Piling some pancakes and eggs onto his plate, he looked around to see exactly who was in the Great Hall already. Granger hadn't appeared yet, but both Potter and Weasley were there. Blaise walked in and sat down next to him. Pouring some pumpkin juice, she grinned at him. "Looking for that Granger girl again?"

He choked. "What?"

She grinned nastily at him, "I've seen you watching her the past few days. Caught your fancy has she?" Laughing at his protests, she said, "You forget how well I know you. I can tell. Your father will throw a fit when if he hears."

Draco's face paled. "You wouldn't tell."

"You're right, I wouldn't. But Draco, be careful. No one else that I know of has noticed yet but…" She let the sentence hang. She was right. He was lucky that only she had noticed. He was being careless. He didn't even care for the Mudblood. She wasn't worth getting one of his father's lectures. Finishing up his breakfast, he left the great hall.

Pausing in the Entrance Hall, he thought for a moment, then decided to go to one of the places he loved most. No one else knew about it, but when he had been a first year, his father had told him of a secret room that was near the Astronomy Tower. Walking up to a loose brick, he looked around and pulled it part way out. A door to his right slid open. Walking inside, he muttered "_Claudio" _and it closed instantly. Walking over to the balcony that had appeared when he walked in, he looked out across the lawn. What side was he on? He knew that he couldn't follow that creature that his father called Lord yet. What was he going to do? He knew that he had to pick a side. Remaining neutral was out of the question. Both sides would pick him as a target. He knew too much for the Dark Side to just let him go and the Order would think him to be on the Dark Side no matter what he said. He was safe right now because his father was sure he would take the Mark. And as long as he was at school, Dumbledore would not harm him.

But he only had a year left. He was going to need to decide sometime soon. Sighing, he conjured up a chair and sat down to think.

After breakfast, Hermione went back up to the Common Room. She was glad that it was Saturday at last. She had homework that she needed to work on and she felt worn down after only about a month at school. It wasn't like her at all. Perhaps she should go see Madam Pomfrey. She shook her head. She would do that later. Right now she had work that she needed to do.

After about 15 minutes of studying star charts and memorizing constellations, an owl knocked on the window. Going over to let it in, she was surprised to see that it carried a letter addressed to her. Why hadn't it delivered whatever the letter was during breakfast?

Taking the letter from the owl, who flew back out the window, she went back to her seat and sat down. Opening it she realized that she knew who it was from without having read the signature at the end. It was from Dumbledore. It was brief and to the point.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Professor McGonagall told me that you agreed to work with me on the project. I am pleased to hear it. I will tell you more about what you will be doing later, as I do not want to put it in writing where others may see it. Please meet me in my office at 2:00 today._

_I look forward to seeing you,_

_A. Dumbledore_

Hermione looked at her watch. It was only ten. She sighed and got up. Deciding not to take any chances, she dropped the letter and envelope that it had come in into the fire. Watching it burn, she thought about what she was going to have to do.

She couldn't concentrate anymore. Slamming her book closed in frustration, she stood up. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes since the owl had come. She checked her watch. Five. Five minutes. She couldn't stand it anymore. Deciding that going down to the hospital wing would be a better use of her time, she put her things back in her dorm and walked out of the Common Room.

Looking into the Hospital Wing she was relieved to see that no one was in there. She didn't want anyone to hear about her problems. She wouldn't be able to stand it if people started talking about how the Great Hermione Granger was having problems. She didn't even really want to ask for help. It meant admitting that she wasn't in control over of everything. And that was something that she hated. She needed to be in control.

Walking in she went over to where Madam Pomfrey's office was and looked in. No one was there. She sighed. _Great. _She would have to wait or leave. Deciding that she would come back later, she turned around to leave. A second later though the nurse walked in carrying bottles of something. Potions, Hermione guessed, to cure some ailment or another. Madam Pomfrey looked startled to see her. Hermione was never someone who visited this area much.

"Miss Granger. What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Ummm well I haven't really been feeling well. I've been really tired and I can't sleep very well. I guess I've just been feeling run down." She neglected to mention that she wasn't eating and was crying much of the time too.

"Hmmm. Well I can give you a sleeping potion to take at night. That should help with the sleeping problem." She gave her a look. "Are you sure that's all? I can help with things like depression which is common around your age. It could be the cause of your not sleeping well…"

Hermione blushed. Apparently she wasn't as good at hiding it as she thought. Still she didn't want to admit that she had a problem. Not right now. It had taken a lot to come ask for something to help her sleep. She couldn't say anything about her other problems. She would deal with those on her own. "No. I'm fine. Just really tired. Really!" she said when Madam Pomfrey looked disbelieving.

"You know it is alright to ask for help if you need it. Okay, okay. Just stay here for a minute and I'll go get you that potion," she said when Hermione glared at her. A few minutes later she came back with a bottle full of little pills. "I dipped these in the potion. Just take one before you go to bed. Just be careful that you can devote at least seven hours to it because they won't start wearing off until then."

Hermione took them greatfully. Putting them in her pocket she gave the nurse a smile and uttered a "Thanks" before leaving.

It was a few hours before Draco left the hidden room. He had thought over and over about what could happen with both roads he had to choose from. Neither one was one that he really wanted to take. But in the long run he decided, it would probably be best to be on Dumbledore's side. Even if it did mean working against his father and with Potter. He sneered at the thought. He really hated that boy. He had everything he could want and yet he pouted because he didn't have his parents. Draco hated that. Sometimes not having them was better than having them. His father had beaten him too many times to count in the past when Draco had displeased him. At least Perfect Potter didn't have to go through that. His mother had tried to stand up for him but she was more interested in her social life than him. And when she did, his father always hit her too. So she stayed out of it most of the time.

Shaking away his thoughts, he headed down to Snape's office. The man had said to tell him when he had come to a decision, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Somehow he knew that he would be proud of him. Snape had always been more like a father to him than Lucius ever had.

Reaching his office, he heard voices. Deciding it was best not to interrupt, he waited outside until McGonagall had left. He didn't know what she had been doing there, but decided not to mention it as Snape didn't seem to be in a good mood. Walking in, he stood behind a chair. "Professor, I've thought about what you said and I decided that I would like to be on Dumbledore's side."

Snape nodded. "I'm glad. I didn't know if you would make the right choice or not, but the Headmaster was confident in you." He smiled at Draco. It was probably the first time Draco had ever seen him do that. In fact, it was probably the first time anyone had seen him do that, he thought to himself. "Well I will inform the Headmaster of your decision immediately. I take it that you would like to work on the project, too?" When Draco nodded, he gave him a look of approval. "I thought so. Well I know that I promised I would tell you more about it, but I think I will leave that up to the Headmaster. You are dismissed for now. I'm sure that you will receive an owl sometime soon telling you when you are to meet with him." He nodded and Draco left.

Hit that review button at the botton! I know you know how!


End file.
